Along with the determination of marine economy development strategies and the rapid development of marine economy enterprises, sea port management becomes more and more important; to develop and utilize these resources rationally, it is necessary to make proper investigations and evaluations, and in the prior art, making an investigation based on a remote sensing image is an effective way to evaluate an sea port. An investigation method based on a remote sensing image achieves effective resource utilization and management mainly by extracting a spectral image of a port by means of satellite remote sensing, aerial photography and the like, and then extracting characteristics of a ground object, for example, a wharf in the port, using a remote sensing image interpretation technology.
Spectral characteristics are characteristics uniquely possessed by each ground object in a remote sensing image. Thus, recognizing a port wharf in a remote sensing image using multiple spectrums is a technical means commonly used at present; in the prior art, for example, in a method of segmenting a wharf and a ship by combining characteristics of multi-source remote sensing images, which is disclosed in Patent Application No. 201210591353.4, a wharf and a ship are segmented using multivariate characteristics of multi-source images, and more target information is acquired by the complementarity between different types of remote sensing images, thus increasing the accuracy of wharf and ship segmentation.
However, taking an overall view of the foregoing technical solution, actually existing problems and the currently widely used technical solutions, the following major defects are found:
(1) with the development of high-resolution optical images, desired information is extracted using a remote sensing image while corresponding information is frequently extracted directly based on a high-resolution remote sensing image, but the direct extraction of port wharf information is inadvisable because an actual high-resolution image contains a complicated sea condition and abundant texture details, a simple direct recognition needs an extremely large database to provide a recognition basis, moreover, the actual computation burden and correction algorithms are also considerable; and
(2) in a direct recognition process, a port wharf is detected only using geometrical information or spectral information, resulting in inadequate information utilization and lowered recognition accuracy and thus reducing the reliability of a detection result, moreover, in a case where a recognition is carried out using geometrical information, the recognition may fail because of an error.